Relieving Stress
by Space Paint
Summary: Suzaku's had a bad day and Lelouch helps him relieve some stress. Yaoi, don't like, don't read.


**Yo, Space Paint here with my first Code Geass fanfic! Obviously this is SuzaLulu. First time writing smut and actually finishing it. Enjoy!**

Suzaku was just about ready to throw a bitch fit. Nothing seemed to be going his way that day. First, he was forced into eating Cecil's cooking for breakfast. Then, he was late for school (do you KNOW how difficult it is to eat something Cecil made at a decent pace?). Last, but not least, in the Student Counsel meeting, Milly announced a CROSS DRESSING EVENT. Now, normally, Suzaku wouldn't really mind that much. Hey, put on a dress or the academy's schoolgirl uniform, no big deal. But, it's just the fact that the brunette was not in the mood for ANYTHING. So, Suzaku was quite relieved when the meeting was over and everyone cleared out of the clubhouse. Although, said boy stayed behind for a little while longer in the Student Counsel room, hoping to have a few minutes of peace and quiet. Unfortunately (or, perhaps fortunately, depending on how you look at the situation) Lelouch noticed Suzaku's absence when exiting the room. He peaked his head back in after a minute and saw Suzaku sitting on the couch. The male in question had his elbow propped up on his leg and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, seemingly looking deep in thought. Lelouch knew that his best friend wasn't merely thinking; it was clear he was stressed out. Well, to him it was. The raven was known to be one to observe his surroundings. Stepping back into the room, Suzaku didn't seem to notice him. Lelouch mentally rolled his eyes at how unaware Suzaku was. The brunette only snapped out of 'thoughts' when Lelouch sat down next to him.

Suzaku looked over and gave Lelouch a small smile. "Ah, hey Lelouch." He greeted. "What's wrong?" The raven asked immediately, being completely blunt. "Huh? What do you-?" Suzaku got cut off. "I mean, what's been causing you to stress out today? I know you were trying to make it look like you were fine, but I can see it in your eyes, Suzaku." Lelouch stated. His best friend just stared at him for a moment. He would never understand how Lelouch could see through him so easily. He knew denying that he was stressed out would be pointless. "It's just been a lot of things. But you needn't worry, Lu, I'll be fine." Suzaku went back to resting his head in his hand. Lelouch, on the hand, had other plans on helping the brunette. "But, you're my friend, Suzaku, I can't help but worry." The raven placed his hand on Suzaku's thigh, causing the other boy to jolt his head upward. "I just want to help you…" Lelouch leaned in close to whisper to him, "…relax." His hand traveled further up his friend's thigh, causing the stressed boy to blush. "Le-Lelouch!" He said, startled by the actions he knew Lelouch was going to make. It didn't take a genius to figure out were this was going. "What are you-?!" He started, but cut himself when he felt the hand that was on his thigh make its way even higher and onto a certain area. "…O-oh…" He moaned as Lelouch started to palm him. Suzaku immediately loosened up, not having realized that he was so tense before. "I can see this method is very effective." Lelouch purred as he sped up his movements.

The brunette closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the sensations of his friend's actions. He didn't even realize when he started to move his hips in rhythm to Lelouch's motions. "Mmm… Lelouch… M-more…" He mumbled, his breathing becoming heavier. Lelouch smirked and removed his hand temporarily to undo Suzaku's pants. Once that was out of the way, Lelouch slipped his hand down Suzaku's boxers and began to stroke him. "A-ah!" He gasped, obviously not used to having someone touch him there. Suzaku subconsciously spread his legs wider, silently begging Lelouch to do more. The raven got the nonverbal message and continued his strokes, his pace slowly picking up more speed. Lelouch then used his free hand to grab Suzaku's chin and pull him in for a kiss. Even in his hazy mind, the brunette was slightly surprised that Lelouch kissed him. Yeah, his best friend was sort of giving him a handjob, but that could easily be considered a favor between friends. Nonetheless, he kissed back, being caught up in the heat of the moment. Lelouch's tongue poked at the other's lips, easily forcing its way in Suzaku's mouth. Their tongues battled, Lelouch obviously winning, but Suzaku didn't let him have the pleasure of winning without a fight. Soon afterward, Suzaku had to part for air. Not wanting to give up their little battle just yet, he only pulled away enough that their mouths were separated, showing their tongues going at it. Lelouch found this very…arousing… He was suddenly imagining all the things that Suzaku could do with that tongue of his…

"Le…louch!" The mumble of his name brought him back from his fantasies.

Lelouch broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting them. "I… I'm…!" Suzaku tried giving a warning that he was close, but the words faded from his tongue, being replaced by the moans and gasps the brunette was releasing. Luckily, Lelouch understood what he was getting at and stroked Suzaku as fast as his frail arm would let him. The raven once again used his free hand and pulled down the collar of Suzaku's uniform shirt. Then, he leaned in to kiss and suck at his neck. With the hand that was working on his cock, Lelouch would pause for the shortest of moments to rub his thumb over the tip, causing Suzaku to shudder. The brunette knew he would not be lasting much longer. What, with how Lelouch was touching him and sucking at the sensitive skin on his neck, who wouldn't be close to being sent over the edge? The knot in his gut had tightened so much, he _knew_ it would only be moments before it uncoiled. "Haah… Ah, Le… Lelouch, I'm…! I'm going to- ahh!" He gasped, arching his back as he came, shuddering from his orgasm. Lelouch pulled away from his neck when he felt Suzaku's hot seed spill into his hand. He took his hand away, satisfied with his handy work (No, literally…'hand'y…). He watched as Suzaku sat there, trying to catch his breath. Noticing that his eyes were still closed, Lelouch took the opportunity and, well…licked his hand clean. He mentally smirked; if Suzaku watched Lelouch lick away at his semen, it would surely turn him on. But, Lelouch didn't quite feel like doing that again, even if that was entertaining. The raven then spoke in a husky tone. "Now, didn't that help you relax, Suzaku?"

It took a moment for Suzaku to process what Lelouch said to him. He slowly opened his eyes, his breathing finally slowing down. "I suppose… It did." He still couldn't believe that Lelouch just willingly did that. "Lu?" Suzaku called out weakly. "Hm?" Lelouch acknowledged him. "Why did you…you know…do that?" The raven smirked at him. "You needed a stress reliever. What more can I say?" He answered nonchalantly. Lelouch got up off the couch and stretched. He turned back to his best friend. "Well, I better get going. Nunnally will get worried if I'm not home soon. See you tomorrow." He turned towards the door, ready to walk away, but not before suddenly turning _back_ around to surprise the brunette with a chaste kiss. _Then_ he finally took his leave, leaving Suzaku to his thoughts.

"That Lelouch…" He murmured, bringing a hand up to his lips and smiling a little.

Lelouch was right; he was a lot more relaxed than he had been all day.


End file.
